The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
The wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has caused an increased presence of profile information for a user. In some cases, an entity may covertly gather and/or maliciously use profile information associated with a user.